


Take It Easy

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Charlie and Jo have always had bad timing. Jo is fed up, she wants to show Charlie the world





	Take It Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a stereotypical, coming of age kind of teenage story I am so sorry omg

Summers in the plains were warmer than Charlie was used to. Having grown up in New York City, the winters were bitterly cold and the summers were warm at best. On the other hand, Nebraska seemed to exist in a constant state of humidity and hotness, especially in the summer. Charlie was slowly dying a sweaty death, and she had to question how people could enjoy living here. Even as the night drew to a close, the sun just started setting at 10pm, the hot air was invading her room. She threw her windows open in hopes of some kind of ventilation.

"I was wondering how long it would take ya!" 

Charlie peered out of her window, looking for whoever was talking. In her drive, there was a familiar pick up truck parked and on the hood sat one Jo Harvelle. Charlie rolled her eyes, but offered Jo a smile anyway. In return, Jo slid off the hood of her car and strolled closer to the house. 

"You better be here to sing Peter Gabriel to me," Charlie called down.

"No, I've come to find my sweet Juliet," Jo grinned. Charlie didn't answer her, and Jo's face fell a little bit. The stung look on her face, Charlie couldn't stand to see her so upset. "Seriously Charlie, are you going to come down, at least let me in. I'll climb through your window if I have to." Charlie remained stood at the window. They'd been dancing around each other since Jo broke up with her boyfriend, Charlie had given up on trying to make them happen.

True to her word, Jo hopped on top of the trash cans by the door and pulled herself onto the awning above the door. Before Charlie could tell her to get down, before she could warn Jo of the dangers, she'd jumped across and grabbed hold of Charlie's window ledge. Eyes wide, Charlie quickly leaned out of the window to help pull Jo inside. The both fell to the floor of Charlie's bedroom, narrowly missing the bed. Jo stood up, dusting herself off like nothing had happened.

"What the Hell!" Charlie yelled from where she was laid on the floor. "Do you know how dangerous that was, you idiot!" 

"I made it, didn't I?" Jo had a smug smile on her face, and Charlie was once again reminded how much of an ass-hole Jo actually was. "Look you weren't going to let me in, and I need this to happen, okay? I couldn't just leave without it." Charlie didn't know what Jo wanted, it could be her hoodie that she borrowed a while ago, or one of the mix tapes she'd given to Charlie, maybe her copy of the Great Gatsby she'd left the last time they studied together. Before Charlie could ask what it was she wanted, Jo pulled Charlie forward by her her wrist and planted a kiss on her cheek. Jo let out a small laugh.

Charlie pulled away and gave her a confused look, but Jo immediately went back in for another kiss, this time on the lips. It was perfect, sparks and fireworks and everything Charlie had ever read about in books. But there was still thoughts lingering at the back of her mind. Reluctantly, she pulled away.

"Jo, what are we doing?" She asked quietly. "The timing's never right for us, is it? When I first moved here, you'd just got a girlfriend, when you broke up with her me and Gilda started dating. When that ended, you'd just gotten with Dean. We tried to go to homecoming and that didn't work. We just can't seem to get things right."

"I know, but I want to try," Jo replied. "Look, we're both single now. The principal can tell us we can't go to homecoming but he can't stop us dating, can he? Just, please come with me. I have something to show you." There was a pleading look on Jo's face, almost like a kicked puppy and Charlie couldn't resist it. She took Jo's hand and followed her out of the house, creeping past her Mom's bedroom.

Jo climbed in the front of her truck and Charlie climbed in shotgun. The truck was a rust bucket, Jo had been driving it since she had her learner's permit, and before that it belonged to her Dad. Apparently, it had been where all of the most important moments in Jo's life had happened, and any time someone mentioned to her that maybe she should get rid of it, well Jo would punch them. Over the clanging of the engine, the rattling of loose bolts, there was an Eagles tape playing to fill the silence.

The drive was surprisingly short. Charlie's house was pretty much on the edge of their town, far away from pretty much everything. The drive was short, taking them to a secluded spot in the woods. Night was just stating to fall, stars peeking out of the violet sky. It lit the forest with a mystical feeling to it, like at any moment fairies would fly out of the glades. The path seemed to be lined with fireflies dancing and clearing the way for the girls. Jo took Charlie by the hand and walked her down the path, through dense and dark thickets until they came to a bright clearing.

To the west, the last of the sunlight was visible, and to the east a beautiful full moon was rising. There were stars dotted around, some planets. The view of the skies, the heavens were breathtaking. Equally, the wildlife surrounding them was beautiful, hundreds of trees with luscious leaves all around them. Charlie could hear animals from every direction, caught the quickest glimpses of foxes and birds in between the trees. She could understand why Jo wanted to bring her here.

"Jo, it's-"

"Beautiful, I know," Jo finished her sentence. "I found this after my Dad died, I wanted to run away forever, I hid in the woods from my Mom for about three days, before I found this place and realised I had to go home. I always come back here whenever I need humbling."

"Thank you for sharing it with me," Charlie had to choke down a sob. 

"Well, I wanted to prove to you that I want this to work. I want this to be our place, okay?" Jo told her. "There's a meteor shower supposed to happen tonight, I thought maybe we could sit in the back of the truck and star gaze?"

"I'd like that."

The two girls walked back to Jo's truck and climbed into the back. There were blankets and snacks, almost like Jo had planned it exactly like this. They didn't need to say anything to each other as they sat and watched the stars together; they just held hands and relished in the warmth of each other. Charlie had never felt more at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope y'all enjoyed!!
> 
> Hope you have a lovely day


End file.
